Another Humanstuck Highschoolstuck Fanfic
by Arc of Carona
Summary: Alvair Aprell is a pyrophobic 16 year old with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but when a new girl comes to town, will she help him, or will he stay the same. Rated T for swearing, mostly Karkat's and Gamzee's, and violence, rating might change


Well, recently I've been reading fanfics of Homestuck, so I decide, why not, hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, it belongs to Andrew Hussie

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Writing**

"(Sign Language)"

Ch. 1

"Alvair, wake up," a whisper that sounded like Death himself said to me, but I know that it was Aazoth, my older brother.

"Good morning, Aazoth," I said with a small smile and half open eyes.

And of course, he kept a straight face and said nothing, much like how I am at school. But there are times when I wish that I could just talk to my friends for once, just like old times, but why can't I?

I shrugged and took the time to look at my room. I started by looking at my clock, it was 8:22 am; it was one of those digital clocks with green numbers, and my room was decorated with a few snake posters, a silver and black computer on its desk. Its screen is an albino viper in a tree.

Though, my Troll Tag is based off my brother's interest, but I'm not sure if his is based off mine, he never told me.

My name is Alvair Aprell, I'm 16, my Troll Tag is undeadApprentice, and my interests are snakes, roleplaying, cosplaying as a Reaper and Griefing/Strifing like a Reaper with my brother, writing, music, video games like Rock Band and hanging out with my pals. I have a fear of fire, or pyrophobia for short, and I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but, five years ago I managed to finally talk to my Dad and older brother.

My dad's a Widow, my mom has been dead for six years, and my father chose not to remarry. He prefers his only company, when out, his twelve friends, and at home, his two sons.

I heard a beeping noise and decided to check my computer to see which of my friends decided to troll me, I have eleven friends on Trollian, sure enough, one of my friends, actually, my best friend, was trolling me. I decided to answer her. I always slur my 'S' sounds, but I'm not a big fan of snake puns, since I consider them stupid. But I don't slur in front of Aazoth, because he found it annoying.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling undeadApprentice [UA]

[GC]: H3Y 4LV41R, 4R3 YOU 4W4K3?

[UA]: Φ..Φ I jussst woke up a few ssseconds ago.

[GC]: WOW, WH3N W1LL YOU S3T YOUR 4L4RM TO S1X?

[UA]: Φ..Φ Probably tomorrow, if I have nothing to do.

[UA]: Φ..Φ Now, what's the reason why you desssided to troll me ssso early?

[GC]: W3LL, TH3 OTH3RS 4ND 1 H4V3 B33N T4LK1NG, 4ND W3 D3C1D3D TH4T TH3 OPH1UCHUS W1LL P1CK OUR L3O

[UA]: Φ..Φ SSSo, I have to pick the Leo

[GC]: Y34H, NO ON3 3LS3 W4NT3D TO DO 1T, SO, 1N 4 W4Y, 4LV41R 4PR3LL, YOU'R3 OUR L4ST HOP3

[UA]: Φ..Φ Oh. Well, what are the ressstrictions?

[GC]: WOW, YOU TOOK 1T B3TT3R TH4N 3XP3CT3D

[UA]: Φ..Φ The ressstrictions Terezi?

[GC]: OH Y3S, 1T C4N'T B3 4NYON3 WHO DO3SN'T GO TO OUR SCHOOL, 4ND 1T C4N'T B3 SOM3ON3 WHO'S 4 GR4D3 AH34D OR B3H1ND OURS

[UA]: Φ..Φ What if it's sssomeone who transssferred to our ssschool and jussst ssso happens to be in our grade?

[GC]: 1F TH3Y H4V3 TH3 L3O TR41TS, 4ND 1S 4 R3J3CT, TH3N Y3S, TH3Y COUNT

[GC]: 4ND, 1T H4S TO B3 4 G1RL, W3 4LR34DY H4V3 TOO M4NY GUYS, 4ND YOU H4V3 TO P1CK H3R B3FOR3 TH3 S3COND W33K OF SCHOOL 3NDS

[UA]: Φ..Φ Okay.

[UA]: Φ..Φ Oh yeah, I forgot that the club's reason was to let in 13 rejects. Anyway, is that it?

[GC]: Y34H, L3T 4NYON3 OF US KNOW 1F YOU FOUND OUR L3O

[UA]: Φ..Φ Okay, bye

[GC]: Y34H, S33 Y4

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling undeadApprentice [UA]

I smirked, she's right, our club has seven guys. and five girls. After realizing what just happened, I did a double face palm, _I _have to find the Leo for our club?! And in three weeks no less?! I haven't spoken verbally to anyone but my dad and brother for six years! I shook my head before I even thought of _that _one and only reason why.

My club is the Zodiac Reject Club, or the ZRC for short, it was originally to be a club for rejects, Karkat was 10 when he created the club. He created it because he was sick and tired of being an odd man out, to his surprise, 10 people joined, they were just like him, I was one of those 10, and he declared Zodiac symbols as the Club's Symbols, one for each member, he decided I was the Ophiuchus, because I like snakes, and I had the traits of Ophiuchus. Two years later, another one joined and became our Sagittarius, all we need now is Leo.

After thinking, I found a piece of paper I wrote on the third day of Summer Vacation.

** Name; Zodiac- Our Roles in the club:**

** Karkat Vantas; Cancer- President**

** Terezi Pyrope; Libra- Vise-President**

** Sollux Captor; Gemini- Hacker, Technician**

** Tavros Nitram; Taurus- Secretary, Mascot**

** Aradia Megido; Aries- Historian**

** Vriska Serket; Scorpio- Luck **

** Gamzee Makara; Capricorn- Clown**

** Kanaya Maryam; Virgo- Costume Designer**

** Eridan Ampora; Aquarius- Flirt**

** Feferi Peixes; Pisces- Personal Lifeguard**

** Alvair Aprell; Ophiuchus- Planner, RP Script Writer**

** Equius Zahhak; Sagittarius- Robot Builder**

** _ _; Leo- To Be Decided**

The paper amazed me, I can't wait to know what Karkat would decide what our Leo should do, then I took a push pin, and pinned it next to the picture of me when I got out of the hospital. I looked my right forearm, the scar was no longer small, not anymore, the scar from the six year old second degree burn, it expanded, from the bend of the elbow to the wrist, now 80% of it on the outer part and a little bit on the inner part, was dark pink, same thing on now 70% on the front and sides of my shins, and now 90% of my back, it's okay now, it used to be _really _sensitive to even my own touch, but I have to cover them since they slightly burn when exposed to sunlight, I was considered lucky for not going into shock, but my mom did, she was worse than me, the doctors said she was beyond saving, at least she was unconcious, so she didn't have to die suffering.

I shook my head and focused on my given objective. So, the Leo, it should probably be someone who's a cat person, is really creative, kind, and warm-hearted, and if any dark traits, probably someone bossy and pompous. Hopefully no dark traits.

I still find it amazing how Terezi is able to read and type fluently even though she's blind. Her eyes were teal with black pupils, but they're now pale blue with white pupils, Vriska told her to stare at the sun for two hours, not really told, more like _blackmailed _her to, she didn't know her eyes were sensitive, when the two hours were done, she was already blind, Vriska got suspended for a month, and I had to take Terezi home, for three years she was blind, the day after she was blinded, she started wearing these red sunglasses, and relied on her other senses to act as her eyes.

I heard my stomach growl, it's best I get ready, Dad prefers that I get ready to start the day, well, before I have breakfast. So I got ready, and was about to downstairs for breakfast, but I stopped, the smell of pancakes was so strong, I could taste it from upstairs, I smiled, and started heading downstairs, after I was on the third to the last step, I jumped over the last two steps and landed on the floor.

My dad looked at me and smiled, I smiled and inhaled the scent of pancakes again.

"Good morning, Al, how did you sleep?" my dad asked as he was serving pancakes.

"Pretty good, Dad," I said as I sat down.

"_Just a little tired_," I thought.

"Would you like to serve yourself?"

I nodded, but when I reached for a plate, I saw that the stove was on, and I looked down at my forearm, for that, I hesitated, and tried to hide it, but I remembered I wasn't wearing a long sleeve, or a sweater.

"Dad, I'll be right back!" and I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could, and put on a black hoodie.

Then I heard a beeping noise from my computer again, someone wanted to talk, so I sat in front of the computer and opened the file.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling undeadApprentice [UA]

[TA]: AV, diid you 2ee fiire agaiin?

[UA]: Φ..Φ Yeah, I jussst put on a hoodie.

[UA]: Φ..Φ SSSo I'm fine now.

[TA]: II 2wear, doe2 your pyrophobiia have two do wiith why you cover your arm and 2hiin2?!

[UA]: Φ..Φ SSSollux, onssse again, you are right.

[UA]: Φ..Φ I have to go, I'm ssstarving.

[TA]: Okay, and good luck fiindiing our Leo

twinArmageddoens [TA] ceased trolling undeadApprentice [UA]

Good thing I'm hungry, otherwise it would've ended in a fight. So I went downstairs again, this time Aazoth was at the table, cutting into four small pancakes. I went to get a plate and got two pancakes, grabbed a knife and fork, and sat down next to Aazoth.

"Which friends trolled you?" he asked before he ate a piece of pancake.

"Terezi and Sollux," I said.

"What did they need?"

"Terezi said I had to recruit the last member for our club, and Sollux just wanted to ask me something."

"Oh."

We ate in silence, after I finished, I went to wash my dishes, and went upstairs to my room, took off my hoodie, pulled up the leggings of my pants, and wrapped my favorite black bandage wrap around my right forearm and both shins.

After that was done, I put away the roll of bandage wrap, and set up Rock Band. My microphone was a headset, I would always sing a song while either playing guitar, bass, or drums, or keyboard if I was playing RB3.

I was on my fifth song, this time I was playing drums and singing, Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi, when I was almost done, I heard the door open, for that I paused the game.

"Dad went to a meeting and said you have to go to the store," said Aazoth, "and take your umbrella, sweater and trench, it's raining."

I swear, there are times when his Death-like voice gives me the creeps, but I got used to it, since that is his normal voice.

"Hold on, I'm almost done," then I resumed the game and finished.

"(If you still hate the trench, you could give it to someone who would be happy to want it)," he decided to say in sign language.

"(Yeah, I'm going)," I responded in sign language.

When he left, I grabbed my black umbrella, put my hoodie back on, along with my olive green trench coat, and a silver scarf that Eridan gave me for my 16th birthday. Aazoth was right, I had this trench for almost two years, the color is still the same, but it now reaches above the ankle.

If someone asks how tall I am, I'm probably almost shoulder length to Equius. I went downstairs, grabbed the grocery list and money, smiled at Aazoth, and opened the door, Aazoth was right again, it's raining. I went out, opened the umbrella and started walking, I went through the park since it was a shortcut, I went inside the store and got what was on the grocery list, which was: bread, apples, eggs, and candy for me and Aazoth.

While I was heading back home, I heard Aazoth yelling and swearing.

"DAMMIT MEULIN!" he shouted.

Meulin Leijon is a friend of his, from what he said, she's deaf, the girlfriend of Kurloz Makara, another friend of my brother, and is the older brother of my friend, Gamzee.

As I got inside, my brother's face showed mixed feelings of anger, irritation, and annoyance.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a bit of worry in my tone.

Aazoth sighed, then said, "Meulin said that she's going to stay with Kurloz tonight and needs us to pick up her sister?"

"What, you never told me Meulin had a younger sister, where is she anyway?!"

"From what she texted me, the Zahhak household."

"Oh, well let's go."

I put the groceries away, waited for Aazoth to put on his jacket and get his umbrella, and when he did, we went outside and got in his car, and drove to the home where my friend Equius and his older brother, my brother's friend, Horuss live.

"Aazoth?" I said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What do know about Meulin's sister?"

"Not much, from what she told me, she's your age, her name is Nepeta, and she just moved here recently."

"What about her mom?"

"From what Meulin said, their mom chose to move here because her friends were here."

"Her friends?"

"Remember when Dad talked about Diana?"

"The one who was known as the Disciple in their LARPing?"

"Yep, _that_ Diana."

"Oh yeah, what was Dad again?"

"Come on, you should know that one," he said with a smirk.

" ... ... The Reaper's Henchman or the Henchman for short?"

"Yahtzee!" he called out.

"So where's Diana to go pick her up?"

"I don't know, probably went to the Parent Meeting with Dad."

"So Dennis won't be there either."

"Probably, just like Dad trusts me to take care of you, Dennis trusts Horuss to watch over Equius when he's gone."

"Okay."

Dennis, when he LARPed with my dad, he was known as Executor Darkleer, but instead of an 'X' for Executor it's a percent sign, and was also known as the Expatriot, but instead of an 'ot', it was an 8.

The drive over there was silent the rest of the way there, the only thing that was making noise was the radio playing a song by The All American Rejects.

When we got there, we saw a two story house much like ours, except it has horse stable next to it, and the house was indigo with a black roof. The Zahhaks were known for racing horses.

But like me, Equius is a reject, whose only friends are the other rejects in his club, he is hated by guys who envy him for his strength, and girls don't like him because no matter how _gentle _he tries to be, just one light touch by him, and you get a bruise, and due to the fact that he _rarely _smiles, the last time we saw him smile was when he first met Aradia. If he was to choose a weapon, he would use the bow and arrow, and if the bow breaks (which unfortunately always does), he uses his fists.

When we got out of the car, we took out our umbrellas, opened them, and went to the front door, and Aazoth knocked, and the door was opened by a familiar 19 year old man with black hair that was wear a hat that covered all but his ponytail, and what's like a small Mohawk that leans forward, and was wearing goggles, so it was hard to see his indigo eyes, a brown pajama shirt and black pajama pants, and was wearing indigo slippers, he was slightly tanned like his younger brother from being in the sun, the 19 year old in front of me is none other than Horuss Zahhak.

Horuss gasped in happiness.

"Hello, Aazoth, Alvair, how are you two?" he asked in that same tone of happiness.

I did a thumbs up.

"Good," said Aazoth.

"Oh, come in, you'll catch a cold if you stay out a little longer."

When we got it, we were welcomed by a scent of smoke and a pile of robot parts, the inside of the house was okay, it had a wall of ribbons and rows of trophies, a flat screen TV and in front of it, a pile of MLP DVDs which I swore to Equius that I wouldn't tell, and the kitchen had vegetables, since Equius believes that 'animals should be looked upon with admiration,' and I agree, it's wrong that animals get killed.

"EQUIUS, COME DOWN HERE, THE APRELLS ARE HERE!" Shouted Horuss.

I heard small thuds as feet landed on the wooden steps, and landed on tile, in front of me was my friend, he was wearing a black tank top, his tanned face has a bit of acne due to sweat from either being tired, exhausted, nervous, or uneasy, he has straight shoulder length black hair, is muscular but not that muscular, (because I told him something that stuck to him, '**If you keep getting more and more muscular, sure you'll be able to punch harder, but you'll be slower due to how heavy you're muscles are**'), and indigo blue eyes that were hidden under cracked black sunglasses.

"Hello Alvair, it has been a few months since I had last saw you," he said politely.

I nodded, he stuck out a fist, and I gave him a fist bump.

"So what brings you two to our home?" asked Horuss.

"Meulin told us to pick up Nepeta and that she'll pick her up from our house," Aazoth explained.

"I wonder why she couldn't just pick her up from our home?"

"She told me to, since our house was closer, apparently I'm returning the favor for treating me to lunch since I forgot my wallet."

"Ah, well, okay," he turns to Equius, "tell Nepeta that she's leaving."

Equius just nodded and went upstairs.

After a few seconds, Equius came downstairs with a girl behind him.

She was about chin length to me, she has mid-neck length wavy light brown hair, olive green eyes, skin that's as light as mine, was wearing a shirt with a cat on it, a blue hat with cat ears, black pants, and shoes that were as blue as her hat.

I figured that she might know sign language since her sister is deaf.

"(Hello)," I signed.

Since my friends don't know and understand sign language, I write down what I want to tell them.

"(Hi)," she responded, and lightly smiled.

"You can talk to Alvair if you like, he can hear you, he's still trying to be social," my brother explained.

"Trying to be social, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was kind of like that of a preteen.

"He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

She gasped, "What happened?"

"When my dad and I went to my friend Aranea's birthday party, our previous house caught on fire, he got burned on both shins, his right forearm, and his back, my mom was so badly burned, she died when she was still unconscious-" He stopped as tears started shedding, but shook his head to try to control himself.

I decided to finish the story, "(After my mother died, and we moved into our new house, I didn't talk to anyone, not even my friends and family, but after five months, I finally spoke to my dad and brother, my best friend was tired of me isolating myself, so she grabbed my left arm and dragged me to where my friends were, which was very little back then, and told me to hang out with them and she gave me a notebook and said to write what I want to say, I had only four friends, but now I have eleven)."

When I finished, I noticed that Nepeta was crying, then she hugged me.

"Th-that's ... h-horrible," she said.

I made a shushing sound and patted her back.

"Well, let's go, it's late," my brother said.

When he said that, Nepeta has already calmed down, and she went to get this kitten she brought with her, since she didn't bring a sweater, I gave her my trench coat, and since it was still raining, I let her keep my trench.

When we got in the car, my brother asked Nepeta which school she was going to after Summer Vacation.

"Alternia High," she responded.

"Well, what a coincidence, Alvair goes to that school," he said and quickly ruffled my spikey black hair during a stop light.

"What grade are you gonna be in?" he asked.

"I'll be a Junior," she responded

"Well, so is Alvair, are you, creative?"

Then it hit me, he was checking if she was suitable to be the Leo for the ZRC.

"You can say that," said Nepeta.

"I can tell you like cats,"

"Yeah."

"Last question, there's this club I know that accepts rejects, who were bullied and/or outcasted, if you were a reject, would you join?"

"_Why the hell did he ask her SUCH A QUESTION_?!" I thought in anger.

"Probably, I was an odd man out because everyone made fun of me, and it was lonely after Equius left two years ago, he was my one and only friend."

"_That's right, Equius said that when he moved he felt regret for leaving his friend_."

"Well, that club I told you about, Alvair's in it, as well as Equius."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ... consider it."

"You have three weeks."

"Okay?"

When we got to my house, I gave Nepeta some PJ's that no longer fit me, they were black with blue lightning streaks.

"(There's a bathroom two doors down the right)," I told her.

"Thanks," said Nepeta with a smile, and she practically skipped to the bathroom.

For some reason, I feel, tired, so I went to my room, where I found the kitten on the floor, he looked to be about three to four weeks old, his fur was all black, even his nose and the skin on his feet were black, his eyes were grayish yellow, and from what I'm guessing, he was a domestic short haired kitten.

Well, I changed into pajamas, put my hoodie back on, grabbed my notebook and laid on the floor right next to him, and stared at the ceiling, then I felt a pressure on my right arm, right above the elbow, and felt it shifting to my chest. The kitten had got on my chest .

I smirked and lightly petted him behind the ears, he started purring, then he got off and rested next to my neck.

"_I'm glad it's not my club shirt, otherwise Tavros would complain since he has a cat allergy._"

"I think I'm gonna call you Night, because that's what you remind me of," I muttered.

"So you _can_ talk."

I looked up, Nepeta was standing right next to me, she was wearing what I lent her, which were a little baggy on her. I just started realizing that she heard me speak, and I started panicking.

"Wha- whe- h- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I stuttered, then screamed.

I got up, dashed to the bathroom, closed the door, locked it, sat down, and leaned against the door. I started taking a deep breath, and clutched my notebook.

"_I can't believe she heard, I should've been more careful, what should I do now?_"

I was about to panic again, but I stopped to calm down, I opened my notebook started to think about what to draw. Then I heard knocking, I reacted.

"Um, Alvair, are you okay?"

I trembled, Nepeta's on the other side of the door.

"_Why? Why is she on the other side of the door? Why, why, why?_" I thought over and over again.

I heard fingers drumming on the door.

"Alvair, I'm sorry that I scared you, I didn't mean to."

I opened my notebook and wrote:

"**It's okay, my friends have been trying to get me to talk for six years.**"

I tore out the page and slid it under the door.

"Wow, did Equius try?"

I couldn't help but laugh, he and Gamzee were the only ones who _didn't _try.

"What's so funny?"

I wrote:

"**He was one of the two who didn't even bother to**."

"Um, okay?"

"**I'll be out in a bit, I have to take off the bandage wrap on my forearm and shins.**"

"Okay."

I pulled up the right sleeve of my sweater, took off the bandage wrap, and did the same thing when I lifted up the leggings of my PJ pants, then I went outside and went my room, Nepeta was sitting on my bed with Night on her lap. I took off my sweater. I turned my head and saw that Nepeta was staring at the scar, when I saw the part of my arm that was pink, the memories I tried not to remember this morning flashed before my eyes.

The sensation of burning pain on my forearm, shins, and back, Mom picking me up, not caring that her own arm caught on fire, the three words she told me before he jumped in the pool with me in her arms, something I didn't do, 'hold your breath.'

I shook my head, I don't want to remember it anymore.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Nepeta, and that was when I realized I have started crying. She was about to pat my back, but stopped before she even touched it, and patted my head instead.

"(It's okay if you pat my back, it won't hurt)," I signed with an assuring look on my face.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

She softly patted my back a few times before she stopped.

It was silent for a bit, but was interrupted by a yawn I did, and I laid on my back, I was about to go to sleep but remembered that I had a guest in my room, so I got up, and I took Nepeta and Night to one of the Guest bedrooms.

"(You'll be sleeping here tonight)."

"Okay, good night," she smiled.

"(Good night, and don't tell anyone that you heard me talk)."

"Okay."

And I put Night on the floor, went to my room, and fell asleep

* * *

Well, that's it, review what you thought, my birthday's in two more days, so I'm excited \l ^^ l/

And I'm debating on what couples there should be, I already chose two


End file.
